


She wanted sex

by chlouais



Category: Druck | SKAM (Germany)
Genre: Angst, Drabble, Pining, i hate myself for writing angst but it had to happen, matteo is angsty boy, our boy is in denial
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-19
Updated: 2019-08-19
Packaged: 2020-09-07 11:28:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 372
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20308732
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chlouais/pseuds/chlouais
Summary: based on the clip of the same name





	She wanted sex

What the fuck was wrong with him? The guys were talking about having sex with girls—or, even more importantly for Matteo, _not _having sex with girls—and he was, what? Imagining David stalking down the hall, staring him down? Imagining David trying to catch his eye and putting on a show for him? Or, maybe most heartbreaking of all, imagining David goofing around, just trying to make him laugh? Matteo slid down the wall heavily, uncaring that the guys were still standing _right there_ in their stupid wigs and their stupid lipstick for stupid motto week. What was today about anyway? Genderswap? Was the whole universe _trying_ to fuck with him? If only Sara was a boy, then maybe he wouldn’t be so fucking fucked.

But David. David didn’t dress up, still looked as fucking handsome as always and Matteo didn’t know whether he was glad or if he wanted to cry.

“Hey,” Jonas said softly, suddenly squatting down to his eye level. Fuck, how long had he been zoned out, hanging out like a wadded up piece of trash on the floor?

“You wanna go smoke?” Jonas asked.

And yeah, Matteo really did want to smoke, wanted to fucking lose his mind, wanted to be in a place where any given thought couldn’t stick for more than a couple seconds. But he also wanted to be alone, away from Sara, away from his roommates, away from the guys, away from people generally. Away from _Jonas_, even. Fuck, things had to be bad if he didn’t even want to be around Jonas. And things were bad, he realized dimly. Things were really, really bad.

_You’d spend time with David, though_, a voice in his head whispered. And _no, NO_, he mentally shoved back. David was probably just some straight prick like everyone else in this god damn world, he reminded himself, and it didn’t matter if his stomach swooped when he saw him, if his heart rate picked up and his body sang.

Jonas shoved Matteo’s shoulder lightly. Fuck, he couldn’t just sit here like a catatonic idiot for the rest of his life. He inhaled and quirked his mouth into a smile, hoping it was convincing.

“Yeah, let’s go smoke.”


End file.
